


i collect my moments into a correspondence

by WhenIWasAYoungBoy



Series: les générosites en amour se payent cher [12]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 10:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18134465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIWasAYoungBoy/pseuds/WhenIWasAYoungBoy
Summary: Some Earth customs are still confusing to Shay. Pidge is happy to help her out.





	i collect my moments into a correspondence

Pidge giggles as Shay stares at the balloon in front of her with something bordering suspicion. At the noise, she turns to her and flashes her a quick, slightly nervous smile. Pidge shakes her head and sits down next to Shay, grabbing the string of the balloon and pulling it closer. 

“I… am unsure of the purpose of this object.” Pidge presses a kiss to her cheek.

“It’s just decoration.” she tilts her head in consideration, glancing up at Shay with a grin. “They’re also pretty fun to pop.”

“Pop?” Pidge grabs the rubber between her hands and presses them together. It bursts with a loud  _ bang  _ and Shay jumps. 

“Like that!” Shay looks down at the mess of rubber then at Pidge, before breaking out into peals of laughter. 

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://thedoomedprophet.tumblr.com/)   
>  [twitter](http://twitter.com/doomedprophett/)   
>  [instagram](http://instagram.com/thedoomedprophet/)


End file.
